


message(s) received.

by j_whirl44



Series: Azu Week 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: 5 gifts Azu's received(+1 she gives herself.)Azu Week - Day 3: Colors/Campbell
Relationships: Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming) & Everyone
Series: Azu Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961188
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	message(s) received.

Grizzop is the first to add to her collection of pinks. It’s the afternoon after they had that _discussion_ of mortality. She can barely look him in the eyes and her face burns hot when she tries. He takes her aside for a quiet moment alone. She waits. He reveals a box from behind his back, it’s so big his hands can barely hold it.

She takes it with a look of question. It opens to reveal a dazzling pink bangle; just her size. She looks to him and nods a gracious thank you. He smiles that sharp toothed smile.

*

Next is Sasha. The day after the carriage debacle. She comes to make sure Azu is really okay. Azu smiles and assures her friend that she is. Sasha nods nervously as she plays with her hands out of view.

“I, uh, got you this,” Sasha says. It’s a small but sharp butterfly knife with a pale pink handle. A soft design of a rose flows through it. 

Azu takes it and inspects it carefully. She smiles and looks to Sasha who still looks as stiff as anything. She pockets the knife and the two share an awkward hug of thanks.

*

Next is Hamid. When they’re beaten down and alone at the inn in Japan. She looks at her hands over and over, asking herself why she let go.

He comes and sits beside her. He takes one of her hands and squeezes as best he can. He silently places a bottle of pink wine in front of her with a tiny bow on top.

“It’s not much, but maybe it’ll help?” he offers. She bites back the tears that have threatened to fall for days now and looks at him and nods.

She pops the cork; they make a toast.

*

The airship’s almost ready for takeoff when Zolf presents his. He knocks awkwardly on her hotel door and he holds out a pink candle, wrapped beautiful in red cloth.

“For helping me with...well everything. The captain...back at the inn,” he says.

She takes it and smells it. Aroma of peaches and lemongrass fill her nose and she smiles.

“This smells lovely. Thank you,” she says.

Zolf sticks his hands further in his pockets. He stands there for a moment. She thinks of Sasha. She sets the candle aside and leans down to hug him. He doesn’t fight it.

*

Cel finds her the night after Zolf does.

“Oh! Azu! There you are,” they exclaim across the room. They move towards her. Azu greets them kindly. “I was on one final supply run at the shops and there’s just so many incredible things I…” they ramble on. She waits for them to finish with a smile.

Cel finally reveals a neatly wrapped gift box. Azu takes it. It’s the silkiest shawl she’s ever felt and the color is a rich pink with gold tassels off the side. It’s warm around her shoulders. She beams at Cel who beams right back.

*

She’s on one final trip of her own. She visits that bakery with the delicious cakes and buys a few for herself. She browses a side store filled to the brim with various books from all over. She reads the first few pages of some but none really catch her eye. Then she spots it.

A pink leather book, one of an author whose name is familiar. It’s a limited edition and one she knows Zolf has been looking for. She holds it to her chest as she walks to pay for it.

For now, she’ll keep it for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> give her all the pink things she DESERVES IT
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! this week continues to bless us!


End file.
